Regret
by adicctioncr-lovespn
Summary: bueno soy mala en esto una historia de RenxMasato sucede un poco despues de la segunda temporada de Uta no prince sama tambien hay un ligero TokiyaxMasato Drama, Romance y un poco de Hurt comfort


No estaba seguro si habían pasado días o semanas, desde que su compañero partió de viaje a causa de trabajo, estaría fuera unas semanas filmando una película, claro que le alegraba el éxito de su compañero, pero al mismo tiempo le frustraba y lo sumía en la soledad, cosa que a él no le gustaba y mucho menos el hecho de saber que en esta película actuaria a lado de cierto peli azul que desde hace unos días cada vez que los veía juntos no podía evitar hundirse en celos enfermizos. Durante el curso maestro aquellos dos se habían vuelto muy unidos y la idea de que ahora estuvieran juntos y que se divirtieran y pasaran tanto tiempo el uno con el otro le hacía hervir la sangre. Se lamentó cuando su senpai le había aconsejado (casi ordenado) ir a adicionar para aquella película y él le había desafiado haciéndole saber que no le interesaba actuar, ese había sido su primer gran error, sin embargo no el último por el cual se arrepentiría en menos de una semana.

FLASHBACK

Un mes antes…

Como de costumbre la habitación estaba en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, y así era casi todos los días, excepto por algunos saludos de cortesía o algunas simples preguntas.

Su compañero peli azul acababa de salir de la ducha y ya se había puesto su yukata, Sentado desde el lado de su habitación, el rubio ya empezaba a sentir el aroma del shampoo de su compañero, ese dulce olor siempre le había encantado, sin darse cuenta se quedó unos momentos observándolo, viendo como escurrían unas traviesas gotas por su brillante cabello azul, observando cada movimiento que hacia mientras practicaba su caligrafía.

De alguna forma se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era su compañero, sabía que era extraño que pensara eso ya que también era un hombre , pero su piel blanca le gustaba y había comenzado a preguntarse si sería suave y como se sentiría tocarla. También estaba su sonrisa, el peli azul no acostumbraba sonreír, de hecho las veces que lo había podido ver su sonrisa eran contadas, pero cuando lo hacia su cara parecía iluminarse.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Empezaba a pensar como un enamorado, y eso no le agradaba. Su compañero se percató del extraño movimiento de cabeza del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Jinguji?, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto el peli azul

-Eh?...Si, no pasa nada- el rubio no quería perder la oportunidad de fastidiar a Hijirikawa – No sabía que te preocuparas tanto por mi Masa-chan- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Eres insoportable! Eso me gano por tratar de ser amable- dijo bastante molesto cosa que a Ren le dio gracia era tan lindo verlo enojado, el rubio pensaba contestarle pero fue interrumpido por su senpai abruptamente

- bien, saben que no soy del tipo de superior que los alienta pero próximamente habrá una audición para una película, he leído el guion y en verdad es una película bastante diferente a las demás y espero que ambos acudan a la audición?! entendido?!- dijo con su tono explosivo el peli plata.

- Kurosaki-san ¿podrías darme una copia del libreto? Me encantaría leerlo y saber qué tipo de película será-dijo masato con un pequeño rubor pues sin duda su senpai se habría ocupado de leerlo para saber si ellos podrían ser los adecuados para el papel.

-Claro!, aquí tienes tu copia Hijirikawa- dijo el superior con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo al peli azul enrojecer aún más y a Ren enfurecer muchísimo más – la tuya aquí esta Jinguji espero verlos ahí el día de la audición!- por alguna extraña razón el libreto del rubio termino en su cara lo que hizo que perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo la actuación así que no me tomare la molestia de asistir Ranmaru- dijo con su característico tono de superior, el peli plata soltó una carcajada agregando

- Bueno entonces tú te lo pierdes Jinguji, solo intento hacer el trabajo que Shinning me pide, Masato si tienes alguna duda con el libreto no dudes en preguntarme a mí o a Ringo- agrego despidiéndose de Hijirikawa, el rubio estaba tan fuera de sus casillas que no pudo evitar soltar algo de veneno

-Es lo único que saben hacer algunos, jugar a aparentar lo que no son en películas de 5ta!- el rubio salió azotando la puerta sin reparar en la expresión dolida de nuestro peli azul, Ranmaru no pudo evitar acercarse al pobre de Hijirikawa y animarlo

-Algunos simplemente no tienen la capacidad para interpretar papeles y hacer a los espectadores disfrutar de buenas películas no lo olvides Masato- con esto Ranmaru se retiró de la habitación.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sin duda ese había sido el primer error que desencadeno la perdición de la poca cordura de Jinguji Ren y por lo que se arrepentiría por bastante tiempo, Después de eso Hijirikawa Masato simplemente lo ignoraba o se la pasaba leyendo el maldito libreto, al principio el rubio no entendía por que se había puesto así el peli azul pero odiaba que lo ignorase incluso cuando lo saludaba al entrar a la habitación el simplemente no contestaba o salía de la habitación eso sí que sacaba de sus casillas a Ren.

FLASHBACK

Tres semanas antes…

Los días habían transcurrido y sin embargo todo seguía igual entre él y Masato, extrañaba escuchar a Hijirikawa saludarlo o simplemente verlo desde hacía días que salía temprano y volvía hasta muy entrada la noche, incluso ese idiota de Ranmaru llegaba antes que él, esto ya no le estaba gustando ¿dónde estaba su Masato?...un momento desde cuando era SU Masato, escucho la puerta abrirse y vio como un masato un poco sonrojado entraba sin reparar en saludarle o mirarle, el peli azul fue directamente hacia el baño a ducharse y cambiarse, al salir encontró a Jinguji en su cama con una mirada bastante seria, muy rara en él y el pretendía ignorarlo pero el rubio lo tomo de la mano

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto nuestro rubio en una voz bastante amenazante a lo que Hijirikawa solo lo miro con una ceja alzada

-¿Es enserio Jinguji?...Por dios déjame en paz mañana tengo cosas que hacer- Ren definitivo no esperaba aquella respuesta que sin duda dolía

-Hijirikawa que hice para enojarte tanto, ahora nunca me saludas te la pasas ignorándome-ante esto el peli azul no pudo evitar reírse sonoramente

-Jajajajajaja, porque tendría que prestarte atención? no eres el centro de mi universo Jinguji, hay cosas más importantes que hacer, que prestarte atención- esto sorprendió mucho a Ren por que escuchar esto dolía tanto, no lo entendía definitivamente algo le pasaba a Masato para contestar así-ahora si me permites debo descansar- dijo zafándose de su agarre y quitándolo de su cama-buenas noches Jinguji- dijo girándose hacia la pared el peli azul aun con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, que le sucedía solo era Jinguji que quería molestarle tal vez era esa mirada tan intensa que hacia latir su corazón a mil, mañana tenía que practicar con Ichinose así que no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras tanto Ren simplemente no se explicaba que había sucedido, porque se sentía tan mal por lo que Masato le acababa de decir, acaso se había enamorado estúpidamente de su compañero de habitación o simplemente no soportaba que no le prestara atención ahora para poder hacerlo enfadar sin duda haría que Hijirikawa vuelva a prestarle atención y cuando un Jinguji se proponía algo lo lograba se lo demostraría al peli azul.

Mientras tomaba una larga ducha se puso a reflexionar lo que había estado pensando antes, y encargarse de ordenar todas sus extrañas ideas…

Al salir de la ducha no pudo evitar quedarse unos momentos frente a él observándolo de cerca, podía escuchar su respiración. Vio como sus cabellos estaban un poco alborotados, también observo el lunar de su ojo derecho y contemplo sus labios que estaban entre abiertos. Se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros. Que se supone que era lo que estuvo a punto de hacer? , darle un beso? , besar a un hombre? Bueno, realmente no era como si le importase mucho el que fuera hombre o mujer. De alguna forma su compañero le gustaba, aunque no estuviera muy seguro de en qué sentido. Continuo observándolo hasta que una pequeña mancha en su cuello llamo su atención, acaso eso era un chupetón? su Hijirikawa tenía una marca que no era suya? Quien se había atrevido a hacerle eso a Hijirikawa, la expresión en el rostro del rubio no tenía precio, mientras más la veía los celos en su interior crecían aún más, no permitiría que eso sucediera de nuevo Masato seria solo de él.  
Por fortuna Masato tenía el sueño pesado así que no se despertó ante aquel toque en su cuello, y Ren al ver que aún seguía dormido y no puso molestias, aprovecho y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. No sabía porque estaba tan feliz ante aquello, realmente solo había sido un simple beso, si es que a eso se le podía llamar como tal, ya que su compañero no estaba consiente, pero mientras conciliaba el sueño era que nadie marcaria de nuevo a Hijirikawa Masato si no era él.

A la mañana siguiente, como era de costumbre desde que estaban en la academia, todos se reunieron para tomar el desayuno. Cuando el rubio llego al comedor ya todos estaban ahí, él casi siempre era el último en llegar. Mientras se acercaba para tomar asiento observo como Natsuki le arrebato el desayuno Syo porque quería alimentarlo como niño pequeño. Syo lucho y discutió un poco pero al final termino cediendo y se dejó alimentar por Natsuki, aunque ponía una cara como de puchero como si aquello le molestara, pero todos sabían que realmente no era así.

En cambio los demás estaban más tranquilo, Tokiya y Hijirikawa estaban leyendo unos libros, Otoya les contaba algún tipo de sueño extraño que había tenido. Así que se dirigió hacia el asiento libre junto a Masato y lo saludo con un "buenos días", teniendo a cambio solo un gesto que correspondía a su saludo. Pidió un plato de fruta y en lo que se lo llevaban se quedó observando al peli azul por un momento la marca en su cuello estaba cubierta por su ropa. Él comía un omelette de arroz, y le había quedado un poco de arroz cerca del labio y al parecer aún no se daba cuenta de ello.

-Necesitas algo? – Pregunto el peli azul un poco molesto al percatarse de la mirada del rubio  
-No , nada – respondió un una leve sonrisa de lado – Es solo que tienes un poco de arroz en la cara – haciendo un gesto para indicar su mejilla derecha  
-Ah!...gracias – contesto un poco sonrojado y se froto la mejilla para limpiarse , pero los restos de arroz estaban en la mejilla contraria

-Aun siguen ahí – dijo con una sonrisa , pero ahora era una sonrisa pícara – déjame ayudarte – después de decir esto, se acercó y lo siguiente que paso definitivamente no se lo esperaba, Tokiya con una de sus manos tomo cuidadosamente el rostro de Hijirikawa y aparto el arroz de su mejilla sonriendo dulcemente

-Deberías tener más cuidado Masato con esa expresión cualquiera quisiera tocar tu rostro- Masato se quedó unos momentos con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, casi igual que sus compañeros que también presenciaron aquella acción de Ichinose. Después su cara empezó a cobrar un tono rosado, para después volverse completamente roja.

-Gracias…Tokiya-El rubio se sorprendió, desde cuando Ichinose había pasado a ser Tokiya, por que el peli azul no se enfurecía por el toque de Ichinose! Los celos se apoderaron de el al ver la sonrisa de Ichinose, de pronto unas nauseas se apoderaron del rubio quien se levantó y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Todos se quedaron extrañados por la reacción de Jinguji ante esto.

Ese día salió a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, tal vez así se distraería un momento, no paso mucho tiempo para que algunas chicas se acercaran a él. Eso le pareció algo oportuno. Pensó en salir con unas chicas y divertirse, así podría dejar de pensar de forma extraña en Masato, quizá eso se debía a que desde que debutaron no había podido salir con chicas y mucho menos pasar una buena noche de pasión, quizá por eso ya empezaba a ver a su compañero de forma provocativa, probablemente solo necesitaba un poco de atención femenina.

JINGUJI POV

Aquel día no volví a casa hasta muy en la mañana eso fue realmente estúpido, aun no puedo creer la imagen que me recibió solo de abrir la puerta, ahí estaban ellos dos, sí mi amado y perfecto Masato junto a Ichi…no sabía que él estuviera interesado si quiera en mi querido peli azul; ahí estuve estático mas de 5 minutos ''¿qué hacían ahí juntos? Había ocurrido algo entre ellos demonios! Como pude dejar que ocurriera esto, debí volver y sacar a Ichinose de aquí'' miles de imágenes se pasaron por mi mente, tal vez mis miradas asesinas incomodaron a Ichinose que se removió y somnolientamente abrió los ojos para decirme

-eh?...Jinguji? Que haces aquí?- acaso era estúpido? No se daba cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, para ese momento mi molestia ya era evidente

-tal vez eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte Ichinose- el oji azul ya más despierto me miro y sonrió amigablemente

-discúlpame, tienes razón, ahora recuerdo que Masato me invito aquí a estudiar- un rubor se hizo presente en el al decir lo último- creo que ya es tiempo de ir…

En ese momento sonó una alarma y obviamente yo sabía de quien era aquella maldita alarma, masato se removió y al girar se encontró con un cuerpo extraño muy junto a él cosa que al principio por su expresión lo sorprendió, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Tokiya quien no pudo evitar acariciar su suave cabello y saludarlo

-muy buenos días Masa-una sonrisa se hizo presente en el peli azul junto con un leve sonrojo

-buen día Tokiya- dijo frotándose los ojos y notando por primera vez al rubio con cara de pocos amigos-Jinguji veo que hoy llegas más temprano de lo habitual- Ren no pudo evitar enojarse aún más con eso

-supongo que eso te hace muy feliz así no interrumpía su 'estudio'- Tokiya no pudo evitar carcajearse y con esto levantarse y encaminarse a la puerta

-Masato hay que darnos prisa, recuerda que hoy tenemos un día muy ocupado- Ichinose con esto cerró la puerta sonriendo, Jinguji no daba crédito a lo sucedido y masato se apuraba para irse a la ducha. Cosa que el rubio no permitiría sin buscar alguna explicación a lo sucedido ese día

-que hacia Ichinose aquí, Masato?...-el rubio no obtuvo respuesta, a cambio solo observaba al susodicho peli azul tomar algunas ropas y dirigirse al baño, su nivel de paciencia termino y se acercó acorralándolo contra la pared y su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Masato lo mirara entre sorprendido y molesto- Ahora espero recibir alguna respuesta, no quiero que me ignores así que preguntare de nuevo, qué hacia Ichi aquí?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Jinguji, estábamos estudiando, así que déjame en paz ahora- esto lo decía mientras intentaba zafarse, pero Jinguji no lo dejaría ir tan pronto- Jinguji idiota! Tengo cosas que hacer, así que déjame- mientras hablaba Jinguji no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por esos labios que se le hacían muy apetitosos es esos momentos-Jinguji, para de una vez!, no estoy para tus bro…-, el rubio lo cayó con un beso en la boca, mientras el peli azul poso sus manos en sus hombros para alejarlo, pero fue inútil, ya que el rubio agarro sus muñecas inmovilizando sus brazos, mientras que profundizaba más aquel beso, el peli azul estaba con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión por la situación en la que se encontraba, Mientras que el rubio con su rodilla, presionaba la entrepierna de Masato, haciendo que se le escapara un leve gemido. Masato, al darse cuenta de esto, desvió la mirada del rubio, sus mejillas claramente estaban coloradas , mientras que el rubio sonrió de lado, el peli azul intentó zafarse nuevamente, aun así, no pudo, el rubio era bastante fuerte, se acercó a masato, y le susurró en el oído..

-"Esto no es una broma….. Masato"- … Masato, lo llamó por su nombre, esto ya estaba al límite, Masato estaba con las mejillas en su punto máximo de sonrojadas, trató por una ultima vez de zafarse, hasta que lo logró , empujo al rubio, mientras que este se tapó la boca..

-No soy… , No soy una de tus chicas, c-conmigo no juegues- Miro al rubio , y salió corriendo del baño, el Rubio se quedó ahí, puso una de sus manos en su rostro, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?, pensó.

-Así que te gusta Masato? Que sorpresa jajaja- Ranmaru de verdad que disfrutaba de aquella escena, la cara de Ren no tenía precio y no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de molestarlo a cada minuto

NOTA AUTOR:

Espero criticas constructivas o destructivas no soy myy buena escribiendo pero quisiera saber que opinan de esta historia! gracias por leer ojala puedan dejar reviews… no me maten xD


End file.
